Five Nights at Cartman's
by ThatOneNerdyGirl15
Summary: My first story on here everyone :D! I hope you like the story (It took me three weeks to write the first chapter XD). Please read it and tell me what you think :P Also I'm sorry if the first chapter is kind of short, but the second one sure won't be :D!


**Hey everyone! I'm really excited to start this fanfiction because I'm in love with South Park and Five Nights at Freddy's, so this is the perfect story for me to write. Anyway, I don't know where I came up with this idea but hey, I'm here now so… yeah. Wow, I talk too much XD. I hope you like this story because I want people to like it (I mean, why else would I be writing this then :D?). I'm kind of curious about how this story is going to turn out, but I have a few ideas planned already. Also, I kind of love how Cartman resembles Chica in this fanfiction, because Cartman eats a LOT… by the way I am watching South Park right now in my TV, so I'm basically getting inspiration while writing this fanfiction XD. Well, I will see you after you read the story. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of their characters. Everything listed below is profited by Matt Stone and Trey Parker.**

The fourth graders (Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Craig) made their way through the blast of wind outside. It was a horrible snowstorm, but they somehow managed to keep their hats from flying away. It wasn't a surprise that Cartman had chosen this time to have a meeting instead of a day with nicer weather. After ten minutes of wandering in the cold, Kyle sighed exasperatingly. "Ugh, why the hell does Cartman need us so badly!?" he asked, clutching his arms to keep from freezing.  
>"I don't know," Stan replied. "But he said it's extremely important, so we need to walk a little faster."<br>"But how?" Craig asked. "The wind is too strong, and he wants us there immediately!"  
>"Just try to ignore the wind," Stan replied.<br>The group reluctantly made their way through the path to where Cartman had wanted them to follow. Finally, they reached this old building that had a cutout of Cartman on the front of it. "Oh, God, what did Fatass come up with this time?" Kyle asked frustratingly as all four of them fought back the wind and made it into the building. They sighed in relief when the blast of heat hit them. Stan looked around and saw a light switch. He hurried and turned it on, and the room they were in shone in light. After enjoying the warmth of the large room, Kyle turned and saw a coat rack by the entrance which he hadn't noticed before. "Come on, let's put our mittens here," he suggested, and they all hung their mittens on the hangers like stockings. Kenny, not surprisingly, didn't hang his coat on the coat rack even though it was practically blazing in the room.  
>"Where are we?" Stan asked confusingly.<br>"I have no idea," Craig replied.  
>"Look, there's a tape here!" Kyle told everyone as he held it up. They went over to Kyle curiously. "Oh, and there's a recorded message." He pressed the flashing button and set it down on the little table where it lay before he picked it up. Everyone was almost huddled together to hear what the recording said.<br>"Hello, everyone," Cartman's voice greeted through the tape. "You are probably wondering what the hell is going on?"  
>They nodded.<br>"I can't answer that question," he continued. "But I can give you information on what you'll be doing and where you'll be going," The voice of Cartman paused, apparently hesitating on whether or not to tell them about this strange building they were in. "If you look to your right you'll see a stage with three automatons, including me,"  
>They obeyed him and turned to their right, almost jumping back in great surprise. The dolls were somewhat frightening, even though they looked exactly like some of the students in school. "Man, those dolls sure are terrifying," Craig stated uncertainly. The rest agreed and switched their attention to Cartman's voice. He didn't speak for a moment, and the group guessed the recording was over. But when they were about to turn it off, Cartman suddenly talked again, startling the four. "Read the poster hung up on the wall, if you may." He paused again. "And follow the rules, or you're all fucked. Have fun!"<br>A longer pause hinted the recording was over now and Kyle set down the tape. They roamed their eyes around the room, trying to find a poster. "Oh, I found it!" Kenny mumbled over his hood. They walked toward the poster. Printed on it were quite a few pieces of pizza, plus a description on the side. They all tried to read it, but it was hard because the imprint was small. They still managed to read it, though. Since Kyle was closest to the poster, he read it aloud to the rest.

**ERIC CARTMAN'S PIZZA**

Hello, and welcome to Eric Cartman's Pizza; the best pizza place since Lil' Caesars. If you are reading this, you're probably a night guard. Just so you know, there are three animatronics performing tonight, one of which you should be extra careful around. These three performers are set to roaming mode at night, so you better watch out for them. Let's introduce them to you, shall we?

**ERIC T. CARTMAN**

This automaton, preferred by his surname, is the lead singer of the band. He enjoys eating pizza, which is a good thing here. If Cartman sees you near food of any sort, he will come at you, so try not to get hungry while working! Also, Cartman is the one you need to be extra careful with. He can detect when someone is around, even though he is hardest to find. Long story short, he is evil, so try not to make him mad.

**LEOPOLD (BUTTERS) SCOTCH**

Leopold Scotch, namely Butters, is the guitarist of our remarkable band. He is also the second hardest performer to spot. Butters is very shy, although he still manages to catch you without hesitating. If he sees you but you don't see him, he won't do anything (because he's shy), but if you see each other, here he comes, so try not to make eye contact.

**TIMOTHY BURCH**

Timothy Burch, usually called Timmy, is the drummer of the band. He is disabled and in a wheelchair, so if you hear squeaks of wheels, he is nearby. Timmy enjoys shouting his name at you, so try and listen to the name 'Timmy' if you can! This automaton is the easiest to find, but not as deadly as Eric Cartman.

Well, I hope you enjoy your first night as a night guard and try not to get eaten!

The kids stared in shock at the poster hung up before them. After a moment of rereading the poster to themselves, they looked at each other in confusion.  
>"Holy shit, dude," Stan said, gaping.<br>"Are we the night guards?" Craig asked.  
>"I hope not," Kyle replied uncertainly. He stared at the poster some more before realizing there was some smaller writing on the bottom. Even when squinting his eyes, Kyle could barely see what the words were, but he managed to get it all.<p>

Night guards are Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, and Craig Tucker

"That fucking bastard," Kyle muttered under his breath before turning back to his friends. "Yep, we're the night guards,"  
>"What!?" they replied hoarsely. Kyle nodded sadly, almost shaking with fear. He certainly didn't expect this to possibly be the last day of his life. Or maybe Cartman was just playing a joke on them. Yeah, it's just Cartman trying to trick them! Kyle smiled in relief. This was the first time he was happy to hear that Cartman was playing another joke. Then his thoughts asked another question. What if Cartman <em>wasn't <em>tricking them? What if he actually took the time to create life-sized psycho robots that were going to kill all his enemies? No, that doesn't sound like Cartman, because he was too lazy to do something like that. Kyle bet himself that if he spotted the so-called "Robot Butters", he would easily get him to break down after asking him a single question.  
>"Look, guys," Kyle said, almost in a whisper just in case. "I know Fatass is just tricking us like he always does, so just play along, okay? Nothing to be worried about,"<br>The rest sighed happily. "He's really going to fucking get it after this," Craig replied, smirking.  
>"Yep," Stan agreed. "Hey, guys, maybe we should split up?"<br>"Yeah, we all need to go in a different direction so we can guard all the parts of the building," Kyle suggested. He turned around and noticed there were flashlights on the same table where the tape lay. There were quite a lot of them, but Kyle grabbed only four and handed them out to his friends. "We might need these, too. I left my phone at home, so I can only get light from this."  
>"Why do you assume only this room has power?" Craig asked.<br>"The light in this room is getting darker, idiot." Kenny mumbled in his hood. "In ten minutes it would be like we're blind without these flashlights."  
>"Okay," Craig replied, taking the light and looking around the room cautiously. "Well, I guess we should start guarding now."<br>"Yep," Kyle replied. The four each faced different directions. "Good luck you guys, and please try not to die."

** Love it; Hate it? I sure don't know which one. Yep, this is the first chapter we have here. I'll be sure to post the second chapter as soon as I can! And like I said in the beginning of this chapter, I love the way Cartman kind of resembles Chica in this fanfiction. Really, I don't see a difference between the two of them. Well, enough of me rambling. I hope you guys have a Happy New Years'!**


End file.
